Neighbors
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: 90% das garotas da minha escola tem o desejo secreto - nem tão secreto - de sair com Uchiha Sasuke. Eu, Haruno Sakura faço parte dos 10% restantes. Mas o destino é cruel e decidiu pregar uma peça em mim. Agora, eu não apenas sou vizinha de Sasuke como preciso morar na mesma casa que ele.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

Na minha escola tem um príncipe. Uchiha Sasuke, alto, bonito e inteligente. Mais da metade... acho que posso dizer que praticamente 90% da população feminina da escola tem o desejo secreto - bem, não tão secreto em alguns casos. – de sair com ele. Eu, Haruno Sakura, faço parte dos 10% restantes.

- Haruno Sakura da turma 2D. – me apresentei fechando a passagem do _príncipe._ – Também sou conhecida como melhor amiga de Hyuuga Hinata que confessou seus sentimentos para você semana passada.

- Então é daquilo que você está falando. – comentou ele revirando os olhos.

- Não me venha com essa! – exclamei começando a perder a paciência. – Sabe quanta coragem ela precisou pra se declarar? Você podia ser pelo menos sua amiga!

- Tsc. Irritante. – ele respondeu me puxando para fora do caminho. – Não estou interessando nela... e isso também se aplica a você

Uchiha Sasuke, apenas acabou de declarar guerra contra mim e quem declara guerra contra Haruno Sakura não sai impune!

**.:oOo:.**

- Argh! Ele faz meu sangue ferver! – reclamei amassando um folheto que uma moça havia me entregado no caminho de casa. – Aquele maldito arrogante! Tenho certeza que ele nem sabe cuidar do próprio nariz! Argh!

- Tudo bem, S-Sakura-chan. – disse Hinata com aquela voz delicada de anjo que ela tem. – N-Não precisa ficar brava com isso.

- Hina-chan, você não devia ficar mais brava com isso?

- N-não ligo mais pra isso. – ela respondeu.

- ... Se está tudo bem pra você então está tudo bem. – respondi a contra gosto apesar de continuar irritada.

- S-Sakura-chan, você não precisa passar no mercado? Pensei que a promoção começasse logo.

- Ahh! – exclamei dando meia volta. – Desculpa Hinata, eu preciso ir... passa lá em casa algum dia!

- Só se você prepara alguma coisa boa pra comer. – respondeu ela brincando.

- Deixe comigo! – exclamei correndo para o mercado.

- Obrigada por tudo. – ouvi ela sussurrar e não consegui me segurar.

- Hina-chan! Eu te amo! – disse correndo de volta e abraçando a minha amiga timidamente fofa.

Hinata é minha melhor amiga desde que eu me lembro. Na verdade nós éramos três mas, somos duas agora porque a nossa outra melhor amiga, Yamanaka Ino se mudou para a América 2 anos atrás. Na mesma época, meu avô faleceu e minha avó, ficou sozinha em Hokkaido, por isso meus pais decidiram voltar para o interior. Eu, como sou uma ótima amiga, não quis deixar Hinata sozinha, por isso fiz de tudo pra convencer meu pai em me deixar ficar em Tóquio. Minha mãe concordou sem muito esforço, mas convencer meu pai foi realmente desgastante.

Agora eu moro sozinha em um pequeno apartamento de uma cozinha, um banheiro e um quarto que fica perto da escola. Todos os meus vizinhos são muito simpáticos, mas o apartamento do lado do meu está vago. A antiga moradora era uma senhora gentil que me ensinou a cozinhar mas, ela foi morar com o neto há um ano e até hoje ninguém alugou o lugar.

Ah, mas eu ouvi boatos de que logo entraria um morador. Ouvi dizer que é alguém da minha idade... espero que seja uma garota, talvez possamos ser amigas.

Conheci Hinata quando estava no infantil. Ela era – ainda é. – uma garota extremamente tímida. Não conseguia falar um palavra sem gaguejar, tanto que pensei que era gaga, mas descobri que era só timidez mesmo. Na época eu já era amiga de Ino e ficamos amigas da Hinata porque ela não conseguia falar com ninguém. Mas ela acabou se abrindo com a gente e agora, fala praticamente sem gaguejar... pelo menos comigo e com a Ino.

_Toc Toc_

Sai do meu desvaneio quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Abaixei o fogo do fogão e limpei as mãos no meu avental.

- Já vou. – gritei me dirigindo para a porta.

- Eu sou a pessoa que se mudou para o apartamento ao lado. – ouvi a pessoa dizer... era uma voz masculina. Não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco decepcionada, mas abri a porta.

- Prazer em conhecê... – parei a frase no meio e senti minha boca cair. Arregalei os olhos para a pessoa a minha frente.

Pisquei algumas vezes e fechei a porta. Respirei fundo e voltei a abri-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – gritei.

- Tsc. Apenas aceite logo isso. – ele disse revirando os olhos. – Eu to tão surpreso quanto você em ser seu vizinho.

Uchiha Sasuke, o _príncipe_ estava parado na minha porta, segurando um pacote dizendo que tinha_ se mudado para o apartamento ao lado!_

**.:oOo:.**

-... Dá pra acreditar?! – eu perguntei indignada para a minha querida amiga Hinata que apesar de todo o meu alvoroço, continuou calma.

- Uchiha-san? – ela perguntou.

- É! Que tipo de coincidência é essa? – exclamei. – Hina-chan, está tudo bem mesmo?

- Eu já fui rejeitada. – ela disse baixinho com um sorriso leve dançando em sua boca. – Eu vou apenas esquecer esses sentimentos e ficarei legal.

- Hinata...

**.:oOo:.**

Nem sei como isso acabou acontecendo. Uma hora eu estava sentada em meu quarto pensando nos novos problemas que eu viria a enfrentar por ter um vizinho chamado Sasuke, e quando percebi aqui estou eu cozinhando para o bendito.

Suspirei pela milésima vez e continuei cozinhando.

- Não da pra acreditar que você é um estudante que trabalha. – comentei.

- Cala a boca.

Fechei a cara e acrescentei temperos à comida. Acabei vindo parar aqui porque ouvi barulhos estranhos de coisas caindo na casa ao lado e quando fui verificar o que estava acontecendo, um Sasuke praticamente morto abriu a porta. Descobri depois que ele trabalhava depois da escola e que estava sem forças porque estava com fome.

- Por que você mora sozinho? – perguntei mas, não obtive resposta.

Sentindo a minha irritação crescer, mexi a frigideira com o hashi, misturando todos os ingredientes. De repente senti um calafrio subindo pela espinha e percebi que Sasuke estava parado atrás de mim, debruçado sobre o meu ombro, observando a comida.

- O-o que f-foi?

- Queria saber como você cozinhava.

"É difícil cozinhar desse jeito"

- Você é habilidosa. – comentou ele. Juro que isso me pegou de surpresa, porque sério? Fui elogiada pelo Sasuke, a criatura mais insensível da terra.

- Serio?

- Hn.

- É apenas prática. Eu cozinhei super mal durante um ano.

- 2 anos atrás, meus pais decidiram se mudar para Hokkaido, mas eu realmente não queria deixar Tóquio. – expliquei. – Eu não queria me afastar dos meus amigos por isso discuti muito com eles. Foi muito difícil convencer meu pai hehe, ele é muito teimoso.

_"Não tenho nenhum interesse no que você está dizendo."_ Uma figura de Sasuke falando isso apareceu em minha mente e senti meu ânimo morrer. Não devia ter falado coisas tão chatas para um estranho.

- Deve ter sido difícil para você. – ele disse me olhando e, extremamente surpresa, percebi que ele estava sendo inteiramente sincero.

Sasuke logo voltou para a mesa e eu servi a comida. Sentei em sua frente e comecei a comer. Admito que eu estava curiosa quanto a sua opinião nas minhas habilidades culinárias, por isso continuei observando-o enquanto ele experimentava os pratos.

Fitei por alguns segundos e me dei por satisfeita quando percebi a expressão dele suavizar se tornando quase, eu digo _quase_ agradável. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e o canto de sua boca subiu um pouquinho mostrando o começo de um sorriso. Sim eu disse sorriso, e não aquela inclinação de apenas um canto da boca que ele chama de sorriso.

"Ele é fofo." Tive que admitir. Parecia uma criança.

O resto do jantar foi silencioso. Conversamos um pouco sobre ele odiando garotas que ficam espiando-o pelos cantos e dizendo que não existiam garotas que fossem diretar e objetivas, mas depois disso não falamos mais nada.

Depois de comer, ele disse que cuidaria na louça por isso me despedi e voltei para o meu apartamento.

No outro dia, quando sem querer nosso olhares se encontraram, ele me ignorou completamente virando a cara.

- Oh, Sasuke você parece bem humorado. – comentou Naruto, um cara loiro que estava sempre com ele.

- É porque ontem o jantar estava ótimo. – ele respondeu e eu arregalei os olhos. Ignorei o resto da conversa dos dois que estavam se afastando. Em algum lugar da minha consciência me senti muito feliz e orgulhosa e... satisfeita?

Mais tarde, quando passei no mercado, me perguntei se devia cozinhar para ele mais uma vez. Mas logo desisti da ideia. Ele podia acabar pensando que eu faria a comida todos os dias.

Quando voltei para casa, vi duas garotas da minha escola paradas na porta de Sasuke... não consegui lembrar de seus nome.

- Eu vi ele entrando aqui outro dia. – comentou uma delas. – Tenho certeza que essa é a casa dele.

- Ahhh. – suspirou a outra com ar sonhador. – Mas será que morar sozinho não é solitário? Será devíamos esperá-lo voltar? Vou mandar uma mensagem.

- Tsc. Irritantes. – eu disse aumento o tom de voz. Geralmente eu não sou rude com pessoas que mal conheço, mas elas estavam começando a me dar no nervos. Além disso também estavam atrapalhando a passagem para minha casa. – Acho que isso não vai ser necessário. – peguei o celular dela e apertei o botão de cancelar.

- O que está fazendo? – esbravejou, pegando o celular de volta. – Quem é você? Uma moradora?

- Você é próxima do Sasuke? – perguntou a outra cruzando os braços.

- Não... – elas riram zombeteiramente. – Mas vocês estão atrapalhando.

- Saiba o seu lugar, feiosa. – disse a garota puxando as minhas bochechas.

- Eu to dizendo pra vocês não fazerem coisas que vão irritá-lo, idiota! – retruquei empurrando-a de volta.

- Cale a boca feiosa! – gritou ela me empurrando. – Saia do caminho!

- Que tal vocês saírem do caminho? – veio uma voz atrás de mim e senti dedos elegantes afastarem meu cabelo e lábios macios sendo pressionados na minha bochecha.

- Sa-Sasuke. – balbuciei atônita. Eu estava tão chocada que nem percebi as garotas indo embora.

- Sua testa está sangrando. – ele disse me puxando para dentro de sua casa.

- Hey. – chamei sua atenção enquanto ele tratava o arranhão em minha testa.

- O que?

- O que foi aquilo?

- Ah, foi mal. – ele disse com a cara desprovida de qualquer tipo de emoção. – Aquilo não tem nenhum significado, por isso não se preocupe.

- Não é óbvio? – retruquei sentindo a irritação crescer.

- Eu já disse, foi mal. – repetiu. – Só... fiquei irritado, 'quem é mais feia aqui?'... de qualquer forma, tumultuar deve ser seu hobby.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa. – eu disse me levantando. – se estiver bom pra você.

Como não obtive resposta, considerei como um sim e me dirigi a cozinha. Peguei o óleo e despejei sobre a panela, ligando o fogão. Fitei a panela me sentindo estranha. Não tinha certeza do porquê mas eu estava agindo estranho.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei perdida no meu próprio mundo, mas quando percebi, a cozinha estava cheia de fumaça. Arregalei os olhos me afastando e gritei.

- O fogo. – disse Sasuke entrando. – desligue o fogo! O fogo! – exclamou ele desligando o fogão, mas era tarde demais, o detetor de incêndio foi ligado e um jato de água saiu do teto.

**.:oOo:.**

- Por favor, não contate meu pais. – implorei de joelhos para a proprietária.

- Mesmo assim, seu guardião é o seu pai. – respondeu ela.

- Se eu causar qualquer problema, vou ser levada! – choraminguei desesperada.

- Vou usar meu seguro para pagar pelos danos. – disse Sasuke me interrompendo. – Se eu levar a culpa por negligência, vai ficar tudo bem, certo?

- Bem... tudo bem, mas... vai levar um tempo pra remover o carpete e reformar o quarto. O que você vai fazer nesse meio tempo?

- Vou ficar na casa de uma amiga.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Bem... essa conversa só pode continuar se você concordar. – ele respondeu olhando pra mim.

- Quando você diz "casa de uma amiga"...?

- Eu quis dizer a sua casa. – ele respondeu na cara dura.

* * *

**Oi gente td bem?**

**essa fic é baseada no mangá L-DK e o primeiro cap é praticamente igual ao manga... não sou uma pessoa muito criativa então não sei se vou conseguir mas vou tentar mudar os caps... mas talvez eu não consiga então...**

**desculpem pelos erros de qualquer tipo que vocês encontrarem**

**qualquer fav follow e review são bem vindos hehe**

**reviews por favor?**

**espero q gostem**

**bjs**


End file.
